Pet animals with spontaneous cancer are a valuable model in which to assess new treatments that may ultimately be of value for treatment of human cancer. These animals also provide a system wherein the biology and toxicity of administered treatments can be evaluated. The Animal Core serves as a regional referral center for dogs and cats with spontaneous tumors that will be treated on projects in this program. The Core provides the necessary diagnostic and staging services to assess whether animal patients are suitable for treatment in the program. It also provides the personnel resources for administration of treatments to dogs and with spontaneous tumors treated in this program. The Core also provides a framework for the follow-up of dogs with spontaneous tumors treated in this program. Accurate and follow-up assures very high quality in terms of completeness. Core personnel will also be in charge of sure that all necessary data are collected and archived in the computer at Duke University Medical Center.